Lisa's real parents
by deathknighttimas
Summary: When I was watching Lisa a Simpson episode I came up with this story. Lisa finds out that she is not the daughter of Homer ,and Marge. This leads to a quest to find answers. Who is Lisa's real parents? Why is she not with them? Do they even love her? Who is the real Lisa? Who is Homer going to beat up in righteous vengeance? Pairings inside. HpxSimpsonxMarvel Alive Potters


**Lisa's Real Parents**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Simpsons/Marvel

Pairing LisaxHermionexPadmaxDaphnexNikki

JamesxLily CharlusxDorea Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop.)

 **A DNA test surprises Lisa, Homer makes a Promise that he is going to keep, and begining a journey.**

"I hope this Krusty brand home dna test that Bart gave me for my birthday provides results.",said a sad Lisa to herself as she added her mom's hair in the maternial dna sample,and then added her dad's saliva in the paternial dna sample slot.

"Okay no backing down now.",said Lisa as she added a lock of her hair in to her test sample slot.

"Now all it have to do is distract myself for ten minutes to an hour that directions said that it should take for the test. I will listen to my favorite history based song about an Italian noble house.",said Lisa as she turned on her Ipod that she got for her birthday from grandma Bouvier,and put it on repeat of the Borgia Family song from a British education show that Lisa liked. After the song ended for the first time the test was done.

"Okay let see the results.",said Lisa as she grab the paper.

 _Ha! Ha! No Familiar match. Ha! Ha!_

"Oh dear god.",said Lisa as she began to walk down the staircase.

"What's wrong honey?",asked Marge as she notice Lisa walked in to the kitchen with a sad look on her face.

"I just did a do it your self at home dna test. It said well just read it your self.",said Lisa as she started to cry.

"Homie this can't be right can it?",gasped Marge as she read the results.

"I don't know Marge must of the Krusty stuff is broken in the first place.",said Homer as he read the results.

"Actually the Krusty home dna test is actually 100 percent accurate.",said Bart as he left to go do a massive prank on the school.

"Oh god no Homie what do we do?",asked Marge

"I will go talk to Lisa while you bake some pies. I have a feeling we are going to need them.",said Homer as he headed up the stairs to talk to Lisa.

"Lisa,honey are you alright?",asked Homer as he walked in to the room to find Lisa packing some clothes in to a bag.

"No I am not alright. I just found out that my parents are not my parents. I going to go and try to find them. I don't know how long it will take ,but I will find them.",said Lisa as she began to cry.

"You are not going alone. I am going to go with you. If your birth father is a massive jerk who abandon you for some stupid reason, I will tear him limb form limb. I swear on my father's future grave I will help you find your birth parents. Now if you excuse me I have to go make some calls.",said Homer as he left the room after giving Lisa a comforting hug.

"Marge get my conversation hat,and a duff. I need to make some phone calls.",said Homer as he dialed to number for Springfield general hospital. After talking to the hospital for a good hour, Homer called his father to ask him to join a journey slash potential righteous beat down of Lisa's birth parents. Then Homer tried Reverand Lovejoy to potentially help with some moral support for Lisa ,but Helen Lovejoy said the her husband will be busy over the next several weeks. So Homer tried Rabbi Hyman Krustofsky to see if he can help.

" _Hello who is this?",_ said Rabbi Krustofsky over the phone

"Yes hello I am Homer Simpson. I am Bart,and Lisa's dad. I need your help.",said Homer

 _"What is the problem my son?",_ asked Rabbi Krustofsky

"You see my daughter just found out that she is not my child biologically. I need to help Lisa on emotional, and spiritual aide. You see I am going to take her ,and my dad on a journey to find her birth parents. Would it be alright that she can call you if she is having a problem?",asked Homer

 _"Actually how about I go with you? I kinda of own Lisa for helping me reunited with my son Herschel. Also it would be a lot easier in case you find out that her birth parents god forbid are deceased that I can begin the process of grieving.",said_ Rabbi Krustofsky

" That will work can you come over to my place tomorrow so that we can start this journey. I will drive.",said Homer

 _"That will work. I will see you tomorrow. Shalom Homer.",_ said Rabbi Krustofsky

"Thank you ,and good bye.",said Homer as he hung up the phone.

"So Homie did you call everyone you need to?",asked Marge

"Yes I need to go pack ,and then head to Moe's for a little bit then I will back.",said Homer

"Pack for what?",asked Marge confused.

"I am taking Lisa to find her birth parents along with Dad,and Krusty's dad.",said Homer as he headed up the stair to pack.

The next day Homer was packing up his car for the long trip.

"Let's see Lisa's suitcase, Rabbi Krustofsky's suitcase, Dad's suitcase, my suitcase, cooler,Lisa's saxs, second cooler,my shotgun, my beating stick,and my cd player. Well we are ready to go.",said Homer

"Why do you need your beating stick ,and shotgun?",asked Marge

"Just incase Lisa's birth father is massive jerk who abandon Lisa for a stupid reason.",said Homer

"How stupid are we talking about here? You stupid or everybody else stupid?",jokenly asked Bart.

"Why you little!",shouted Homer as he began to strangle Bart.

"So where are we going to go ,and find my birth parents?",asked Lisa after Homer stopped strangling Bart.

"We can always sneak in to SHIELD ,and use there world DNA testing thingajig to find your birth parents.",said Grampa

"What is SHIELD?",asked Homer

"SHIELD stands for strategic homeland investigative enforcement and logistic division. They are a group of spys I use to work for back in the seventies. In fact I use to be there director of a time.",said Grampa as they started to get in the car.

"So where is SHIELD headquarters?",asked Homer

"In Washington D.C.",said Grampa as Homer go the car on the highway, Lisa noticed the sign said Captiol City,Las Vegas.

"Dad you are going the wrong way.",said Lisa

"DO'H!",shouted Homer


End file.
